vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17 News
This is the Seventh Episode in the Second Season. Plot Myrlah Merlin walks out of her History office and is ambushed by Aaron Kalowski and Ronald Reign. The two question her about the missing Dean Halloway, she tells them no comment and asks them to leave school grounds. Aaron tells Ron they will sneak back in the school later. Lidia Van Helsing finds Moloch Vambreere in the vampire College Dorms, she tells him she still loves him but is very confused about what to do, he tells her they need to just be together, even though he is scared his darkside will get the better of him. Sidney Tallon finds Tony Delore to ask him if they can fix things. Tony tells Sid he is leaving for Italy shortly after exams. Pleaya arrives as Myrlah plans for her class, he tells her a battle is coming that could destory Oxford University, Oxford City and the Vampire program. He tells Myrlah to stop it at all costs. The Students all take exams. Sid and Alexia Tallon take their exam together, Celia Fiennes does an art presentation to show off her painting. Moloch, Lidia and Tony take their Journalism exam. The Students all leave right after exams accept for a select few, including the vampires. Aaron and Ron sneak into the school to search Myrlah's office. Tony sits with Lily Delore and they pack, she tells him she will miss him. Pike stands up next to Pillar Rosebud who does a Trap Spell on the school. The spell traps Myrlah, Sid, Lidia, Moloch, Alexia, Celia, Tony, Lily, Nurse Betty, Jasper Williams, and Fandora Vondette in the school. Fandora realizes the spell and tries to break it but it is too powerful. Moloch then has a vision of Zombies. Tyson Jackson and Kylie Crawl release a bunhc of zombies into the back of the school. Pike hopes this will take care of The Crew. Aaron and Ron are caught in the History Office by Myrlah and Lidia, but before they can do anything a group of zombies come arround the corner and they have to lock themselves in. Tony and Lily find Jasper and Betty who are running from Zombies, they hide themselves in the lounge. Sid, Celia, Fandora, Moloch and Alexia arrive on the roof Fandora continues to try and break the spell. Sid uses his telepathy and tells Moloch where Lidia is, he sees Tony also in trouble. Myrlah, Lidia, Aaron and Ron try to stop the zombies and Moloch comes in from the back way and leads them though the vampire College Dorms and to the roof. Sid and Celia break the vent in the lounge and tell Tony, Lily, Betty and Jasper to follow them to the roof. Det. Charles Langley and Dr. Irylerla Tallon arrive outside and realize no one can get in the bubble, but because the students are gone its being kept quiet. Dr. Tallon calls Alexia and tells her there is a left over set of Zombie anti-virus that should kill the zombies if put in the ventalation system. Moloch super speeds into the school while Sid follows him. Moloch grabs the anti-virus from the History Office and meets Sid who has the ventalation system running. They stick the virus in and all the zombies die slowly. Pike realizes Pillar can't hold it anymore as she is bleeding out the eyes and nose, he stops her and she faints. The spell stops and Langley comes into the school to see all the zombie bodies. Langley deals with Sheriff Tyler Armande who is put in charge of cleaning up the bodies and tells Langley he will get to the bottom of it. Aaron and Ron leave shocked and with a broken camera and no evidence. Tony says goodbye and leaves for Italy. Pike is told that they failed and the zombies died by Tyson, but Pike tell them they have another weapon. Dean Halloway appears next to him as a vampire. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dean Halloway Det. Charles Langley Dr. Irylerla Tallon Jasper Williams Lily Delore Aaron Kalowski Ronald Reign Fandora Vondette Nurse Betty Pleaya Pike Pillar Rosebud Tyson Jackson Kylie Crawl Sheriff Tyler Armande Previous Episode 16 Shadow Next Episode 18 Wolf Category:Season Two